121215- Cleared from Customs
CAG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOAAA CUSTOMS. CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's sitting in the same bench as before, a few bends in the metal where she had gribbed it too hard in the past hour but her expression has gone from thunderous to resigned. She sighs and lays her head back closing her eyes. -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is sitting on another bench. Away from aaisha. He's certianly noticed the rage-induced metal-denting but.... oooh does he /really/ want to ask? -- CTT: "er... Aaisha, you alrigh7...?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs, opening her eyes and tilting her head to look at Heliux. -- CAT: "Yes, just upset Nyarla. I was a little too pitch in our conversation." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT Sighs. Ah. That explains it. He inches ever so slightly closer, now that he knows it's just... /that./ -- CTT: "I see, I ge7cha... Well, a7 leas7 i7s no7 7oo big a deal, righ7? I7 happens." CTT: "... 7hough I am impressed you managed 7o den7 7he bench during 7ha7." CAT: "Oh I could've broken it probably. Seadweller strength and horrorterror bonus. It happens but when the object of my pitch affections is someone he feels he has to protect me from..." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT Looks again at the bench. Well, thankfully frog-security will probably only notice once they're outta here. Note to self: Don't be on the opposing end of seadweller strength-- -- CTT: "Oh. Oh god, really?" CAT: "To which part." CTT: "7he "being pro7ec7ed from your pi7ch-crush" par7." CTT: "I mean... i7's no7 7he bad sor7 of pi7ch, righ7? Where i7 ge7s ou77a hand?" CTT: "'cause if i7s no7 7hen 7ha7s kind of a dick moVe." CAT: "Ah. Yes. That part. Mm, considering it's Libby and she's a twink it might. She probably doesn't know where to draw the line." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shrugs -- CAT: "But he's entering pitch relations with her which irritates me. He's his own troll but Libby having access to both Serios and Nyarla..." CTT: "... Ooooh. Oh I ge7 i7." CTT: "Yikes." CTT: "Um. Er." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT seems... kinda unsure what to say to that. Well thats a confusing mess of relationships, yup. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she chuckles. -- CTT: "... Nyarla should be 7aking his own adVice?" CAT: "Probably. He seems to think that being in pitch relations with her will stop her from going berserk if Serios dies." CAT: "I very much doubt that." CAT: "And I'm very put out that he may be covering up his feelings with me." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pauses for a moment, staring at her nails as she turns her hands and then she shrugs. -- CAT: "Or he may have been truthful." CTT: "If you wan7 7o s7op someone from going insane la7er on, you ge7 7hem a moirail. And... apparen7ly we know 7ha7 libby isn7 7he bes7 wi7h moirails... um." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT takes a second to plan out what he says next. Yeah this is not his forte. -- CTT: "Well... I doub7 he's been coVering any feelings up." CTT: "I 7hink i7s more 7ha7 he's jus7 s7upid in regards 7o s7uff like 7his." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she snorts folding her arms. -- CTT: "Nah, I'm serious. I'd be7 he jus7 hasn'7 7hough7 7his all 7hrough." CTT: "I7's dumb, bu7 really... if he has 7o suck a7 some7hing righ7 now, 7ha7's no7 7oo horrible. He's keeping himself aliVe well enough." CAT: "Libby may have taken my words about moirails to heart or not I don't know. But really maybe he his, and honestly... I may be being too grumpy. I seem to grump in all my logs with him now..." she glances at Heliux and then sighs. "Maybe. It would be like him." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT another laugh -- CAT: "He is. And he's doing better with those rash decisions." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shrugs -- CTT: "Alrigh7 we can agree Nyarla can be s7upid. Also, wa7er is we7." CTT: "Bu7 really... if you're being grumpy wi7h 7he guy, 7hen jus7 7ake a shor7 break from him, if needed. Or, jus7 message him... bu7 leaVe rela7ionship 7opics alone for a while?" CTT: "I hones7'y do no7 know. Wha7 I do know is, is 7ha7 7his is all Very confusing and I am probably no7 7he bes7 7o ask wi7h 7his." CAT: "Well you tend to give good advice. You got me and Eribus to calm down so there's that." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she grins -- CAT: "As nervous as some things make you I think you're the best auspitice so far." CAT: "Out of all of us." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT l aughs at that -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG Comes back from where he left, with just a hint of a smile on his face -- CTT: "Well 7hankfully, you 7wo are easy 7o deal wi7h. And Auspi7ice isn7 a Very... "heaVy" quadren7. I7's easy enough 7o unders7and 7hough." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT looks at eribus. Is he here with good news/a topic change??? -- CAG: "Hey, I thiηk I tαlked tδ the δfficiαls, yδu twδ αre pretty much δff the hδδk fδr ηδw" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's still chuckling as she looks over at Eribus. -- CAT: "Oh good. So we can leave soon?" CTT: "Finally." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG looks at the bent bench and too see them laughing and gets mildly confused -- CAG: "Sδ uh... Whαt weηt dδwη iη here?" CTT: "Nyarlas being dumb." CTT: "7he bench was an unfor7una7e Vic7im." CAG: "Hmm, δkαy yeαh, thαt mαkes seηse" CAT: "Pfft. Will no one defend his honor? And no the bench was the victim of my haterage." CAG: "Hey, I will αdmit thαt Nyαrlα mαkes sδme reαlly chδice stupid decisiδηs... But its kiηd δf secδηd ηαture tδ him αt this pδiηt, yδu cαη't blαme it" CTT: "I'Ve known nyarla long enough 7o know he's a cleVer 7roll whos good 7o work wi7h, bu7... 7ha7 he can be an idio7." CAT: "Mm... I'm mostly just put out that well." CAT: "The first pitch relations I'm considering taking seriously and there's a giant stop sign thrown in my face." CTT: "I7 happens. I7 sucks and i7s dumb, bu7 i7 happens." CAG: "Yδu're hittiηg pitch with sδmeδηe?" CAT: "I guess. I've mostly just accepted that the pitch exists." CAT: "And of course, it's Libby." CAG: "Oh reαlly? Mαη, it seems everyδηe wαηts tδ gδ pitch with her αppαreηtly" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT snerks at that -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs and rolls her eyes. -- CTT: "Apparen7ly so, eribus. Apparen7ly so." CAT: "Anyone other than me and Nyarla?" CAG: "Well, ηδ αctuαlly I thiηk yδu twδ αre the δηly δηes, but thiηgs αre bδuηd tδ grδw αs thiηgs gδ dδwη the liηe" CTT: "Pick a name ou7 of a ha7, and you could probably find some reason or ano7her." CAG: "Heliux, yδu fiηd αηy pδteηtiαl quαdmαtes fδr yδurself yet?" CAT: >oc "I suppose. I'm not even sure if Nyarla is full on pitch for her." ɔo< CAT: ((rip)) -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her attention focuses on Heliux. "Yes please tell us. Have you?" -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT blinks. Ohhh nonono, not this again. -- CTT: "Hey, 7ha7s no7 7he 7opic a7 hand." CTT: "7he 7opic is 7ha7 libby is Very confusing and apparen7ly a pi7ch-magne7." CAG: "Whδ kηδws, mαybe yδu'll be αttrαcted tδ pitch with Libby, αηd yδu cαη fill α ηice quαd" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she side eyes Eribus. -- CAT: "I'd rather he not." CTT: "I haVe neVer 7alked 7o Libby, and... yeah I'll pass on 7ha7 7hanks." CAG: "I'm just kiddiηg, there is eηδugh drαmα αs there is" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT nods in agreement -- CAG: "But ηδ, Heliux yδu'll fiηd sδmeδηe I'm sure... Just tαke it iη strides αηd tαke yδur time" CTT: "How abou7 ins7ead of 7alking abou7 7his... We play a game. A game I like 7o call: "Le7's no7 7alk abou7 Heliux's quads eVer again." " CTT: "I7's a fun game I'm sure you'll like i7." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she blinks -- CAT: "Does it really hit a nerve that deep?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT flinches a bit -- CTT: "... If you couldn'7 7ell already, I'm a huge mess jus7 as a general." CTT: "So... no7 really, bu7 i7's more jus7 one 7hing on 7op of a pile of o7hers." CAG: "Hey, Heliux yδu're ηδ α mess thαη the rest δf us" CTT: "Eribus, saVe for 7he whole 7hing wi7h your arms... I mean, you'Ve mos7ly been careful 7o s7ay ou77a 7rouble." CTT: "I wouldn'7 call you a mess." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG shrugs -- CAT: "Are you implying that I am not just a magnet for trouble?" CTT: "Well...." CTT: "I mean I can'7 say any7hing abou7 you before 7his session, righ7?" CTT: "For all I know 7his is jus7 an especially 7rouble-filled 7ime in your life." CAT: "Hehe. Heliux my Ancestor was the Disgrace. The only reason I stopped getting mobbed by seadwellers looking for a laugh is because I fed them to Gl'bgolyb." CTT: "For your si7ua7ion, 7ha7 probably is 7he bes7 7hing you could do. I mean, any7hing else would haVe jus7 caused more 7rouble, so... yeah." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shrugs, slouching a bit. Bluh... -- CAT: "Well yea but.... are you okay Heliux?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT waves aaisha off. Someone doesn't wanna talk much. -- CTT: "... Well, 7his aside. We're free 7o go?" CAG: "Yeαh, it seems like it" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG walks up to Heliux -- CAG: "Listeη, I'm sδrry thαt I keep chidiηg yδu δη this quαd busiηess... I meαη ηδ ill will here" CTT: "I7s... Look, i7s fine Eribus. I7 really is, and despi7e wha7 I say: I7's really no7 ge77ing on my nerVes." CTT: "Ou7 of eVery7hing else righ7 now, quad-7easing really shouldn7 be some7hing 7ha7 upse77ing." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shrugs. -- CAG: "Well if it pisses yδu δff, I prδmise I'll stδp, I'd hαte fδr yδu tδ hαte me αlreαdy" CAT: "...It could be it's just where youre letting your stress out. Everything that's happened has been a lot." CTT: "I do find i7 impressiVe 7ha7 you bo7h did manage 7o ge7 flushes, 7hough. Considering eVery7hing." CTT: "And well. Maybe, Aaisha." CTT: "I7's really no7 7ha7 big a deal, I'm jus7 reac7ing 7o i7 like i7 is. Why? Fuck if I know." CAG: "Well if yδu ηeed sδmeδηe tδ tαlk tδ, I'm here tδ leηd sδme cδηdδleηces" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT Rolls his eyes. So this is becoming a group-counciling session, has it? -- CTT: "I'm fine, bu7 7hanks in any case." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs -- CAG: "Hey αll yδu might ηeed is tδ get thrδugh sδme stress, puηch α few thiηgs... Thαt is, just dδη't direct yδur fists iη my directiδη" CAT: "Maybe get a moirail..." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT looks at the both of them with a tired look. Cmon guys... -- CAT: "Hehe, sorry couldn't resist. I'll stop." CTT: "Eribus, I'm no7 gonna punch you. No7 if flinging my phone ac7ually did damage 7o you, a7 leas7." CAG: "Well, it kiηdα hurt... But ηδwhere ηeαr αs pαiηful αs lδsiηg bδth yδur αrms simutαηeδusly" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT huffs. Fair enough. -- CTT: "I jus7 wonder how your arms eVen work, now. 7hey're no7... 7heyre no7 a77ached 7o your nerVes or any7hing, are 7hey?" CAG: "Nδ, I guess they wδrk αs lδηg αs Libby is cδηsciδus tδ keep them ruηηiηg" CTT: "So basically i7's magic and who knows how 7hey really work." CAT: "I keep meaning to get that switched to you... Well. Kept." CAG: "Yeαh, it wδuld be α bit δf α bδther shδuld she lδse fδcus αηd I lδse my αrms... Agαiη" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT mumbles something or another about libby having a lot to pay attention to lately -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she took another deep breath and sighed. -- CAT: "Well. If we not going to be moving I may take a nap..." CAT: "...Actually even if we do move I'd like to nap for a few minutes." CTT: "... Really? Alrigh7, fine." CAG: "Yeαh, Aαishα get sδme rest, dδη't gδ beηdiηg αηy mδre beηches δr the αuthδrities will get α bit curiδus tδδ" CTT: "Once youre done wi7h your nap, we should ge7 going." CTT: "Before 7he uh. Before 7he frog police make us s7all again." CAT: "Hehe. Yes another long wait I would hate that. Wake me up when we need to get going." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT saying that she leaned back again, propping her elbow on the armrail and resting her head on her hand. -- CAG: "Sδ Heliux, yδu reαdy tδ get δut δf here αηd get sδme questiηg dδηe?" CTT: "7he sooner I'm off 7his plane7, 7he be77er. So, yeah." CAG: "Hey, yδu gδt tδ αdmit this lαηd is pretty sweet, miηus the frδgs αηd ηαsty αs shit wαter prδblem ηδw" CTT: "In comparison 7o 7he o7her lands... Yeah, I suppose so." CTT: "I jus7... Don'7 like i7, 7hough." Category:Aaisha Category:Heliux Category:Eribus